Use your imagination
by Girlygirl87
Summary: A girl who likes Hello Kitty and pink things gone bitter. What will happen next?


Threads of Fate

By: girlygirl87

Disclaimer: The characters in this fan-fiction are based off a real series. In no way shape or form am I to be affiliated with owning or creating said series. Again these characters are not mine, so why steal them?

Hi my name is Serena. I am seventeen years old. Hi my name is someone and I am somewhat older and younger than most. Because of the way I look I am perceived to be a slut by most people who don't matter. Also I am known to be a sweet girl by a few people who do really matter. That's how I like it. Who needs that extra crap? I used to have long blonde hair, but I cut it. My mum had a cow about it but I like it. She hates everything I like. For better effect, and to piss her off, I made it white with bleach. I always hated having that long dead looking blonde hair. So I cut off my old self and made a self I like. After all if I was unhappy don't I have a right to change that? Or at least that's who I thought I was. I wish I could remember. But I don't remember who I was. From what I heard she was horrible. Oh well, all's well that ends well. Am I right?

Today is the start of senior year and I'm getting dressed for no one but myself. Hey, a girl needs to look nice for herself. It builds character. I comb my short white hair into two pigtails and look into my rainbow colored closet for "the outfit". Found it in no time. Putting on my Hello Kitty rocker shirt and graffiti covered jeans. The mirror shows the girl I am. Grabbing my Jack and Sally book bag, I head downstairs for judgment. Wondering if maybe just maybe for once I will receive her majesty's approval. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, nobody was home. "Wow, it has never been this quiet before. It's kind of nice for a change."

Heading to the fridge I look at the door and there was a paper that said: 'Serena, your grandfather had a heart attack and I have to be away for awhile. Please clean up and no wild parties!' I wonder if she knows that I have no friends. Opening the fridge and taking out the orange juice, I drank it quickly from the carton. Had to go.

I go outside and climb on my little red scooter. It's so cute. Also it saves the environment from nasty car smog. I hate cars. They are just so big and such a waste of space. Who needs all that? I don't.

Putting on my Hello Kitty helmet and kicking the stupid petal. Piece of shit won't start till I kick it a few times. The engine sputters a bit and I'm off!

As I pass the seven eleven I decide to stop in for some cigs. Yeah I'm a smoker but I quit a year ago. Don't judge. Everyone is guilty of stupid shit like that. Anyways I get off and leave the motor running. It stops all together if it gets cold. As I stride in minding my own business this annoying little snot named Ann comes up. I pretend not to notice her elf like ugly face, but it's hard not to. "HIEeee," she pierces my minds sanctuary. There is no God. He is dead!

"Hi Ann." I say to her. There is really no need to uncivil. "Did you know we have a new student today?" She asked while looking unnaturally cheerful. "That seems logical considering we are in a new school year." God I want out. But you're dead because this hypocrite still breathes. Maybe one day I'll fill you in on why she is a hypocrite. But not now I'm talking to her.

"Smoking is bad for you." Anne points out. "Thank you for the brilliant observation Anne. You certainly are a member of Truth."

Those bastards. Anyways, I obviously bought my grits and started to head to my doomed little scooter. Anne followed me outside. Stopping when I feel a pair of eyes on my back. I stood still and turned to see him. He was there in his BMW. Allen, the bastard son of an ass-monkey. Figures that idiots always travel in packs.

The rest of the bigoted morons where there. Diamond Malvessi, Esmeraude Jane, and Beryl Fromstein where part of this elite group of clowns. At least I think so. They are all respected because of their parents. They get away with the crap that no school would tolerate.

I used to date Allen for awhile. I soon found out though that he wasn't the man I thought he was. He was no better than his friends. I scoff and make my way to the scooter as if unnerved. Allen will never get to me ever again. Anne waves bye and I do to. Need to be uncivil. Right? She goes to her brother's car. Allen and Anne are blood related. And they are both the same. They have no soul.

I cry a little under my helmet. And slowly die again inside.

* * *

Making it to the locker I was assigned, I'm relieved that it's on top. Putting my stuff inside, I already accomplish a balanced decorum. Someone says something to me and I turn around. I am met by these eyes of cobalt blue and hair as noir as the unhindered night sky. A face carved from the statue of the god Aries himself and a body to match. He had a trench coat that made him seem foreboding. Like an angel of discord.

"Beautiful," I mutter. Audible only to me and him. "Oh, I'm sorry," I added. But the damage had been done and what was he staring at?

If I could blush I would. But I was born with the ability to never blush. I close my locker quickly and move away from a man who is truly beautiful. Maybe this year won't be so bad?

* * *

My first class is photography. I wish to be a professional Photographer. But now I have to go through the motions and take pictures of these idiots. My professor's name is Malachite Frembauer. Professor never really uses his last name so he's like a buddy to us all. He's hot if you like Sephiroth. But I like Cloud better.

Something about those quiet heroic type of guys.

"Welcome class. I know that most of you have been my pupils before. But lets go through the formalities. I am Malachite. Just call me that because titles make my skin crawl. Now I want each of you to come up to my desk and pick up a paper from,"

and the infamous hat appears. "My fedora. In it is an assignment that you'll have to turn in at the end of this semester. So get up and choose your grave."

The students clamor over to him while I wait. As soon as the mob dissipates I get up. I don't mind the curious stares. Seeing a blonde girl who looks like me but not quite attracted my eye for a second.

I go to Malachite's fedora and reached in for my assignment. It's sports. Great I'll have to take picture of captain idiot and the ass-clowns for a grade.

Malachite senses my discomfort and as soon as the class was dismissed he told me to stay. Great I have someone who is concerned. For those of you who don't know I am being sarcastic.

"Serena, what's wrong? You've been like this since the end of last year. What caused you to look so sad?" Malachite inquires putting his hand on my shoulder. What a sweetheart. But I obviously can't tell him.

"Nothing really Malachite. Just girly things. You know?"

He looks into my eyes and I knew he'd never believe that bullshit response.

"You know kiddo, I used to be very sad too. Especially at your age. It's a tough time trying to find a place in the world and be happy doing so. I remember college being the happiest days of my life. No bullshit like High School. Serena it only gets better with ups and downs."

With that he gave me a hug and sent me on my way. He's a cool guy. Maybe in my adult life me and the professor could be friends.

* * *

At lunch time I sit down by myself. Allen and the monkeys where all there smiling and laughing. They seated themselves not to far away from me. Those douches. I pay attention to my veggie burger. It has a smiley face made of mustard. I like mustard better than Allen.

Hell, I like dog shit better than him! I didn't notice the four girls that sat around me. But when I did I felt shy again. They where these cool looking chicks. One I recognized from class. Mina, I think it was. She smiles at me. Her golden hair and curvy features make her look like a living breathing Aphrodite. The other three girls where just as intriguing. One had blue hair, blue polish, and blue everything! The one with black hair and purple eyes had an exotic stare. She looked like a warrior princess. Not to mention the Amazon with brown hair and green eyes that added to the estrogen pool.

What did they want with me?

"Hi I'm Mina. We are all new here."

I smile gracefully and say, "That's nice. Where are you all from?"

Mina smiled and said, "I'm from England."

The blue haired one said, "Hello, my name is Amy. I come from Russia."

Adding to the introduction the tall one said, "Nice to meet you. My name is Lita. I come from China."

"Oh, China? The schools there require martial arts correct?"

"You bet! Do you want a muffin?"

She shows me these yummy looking muffins. I nod and accept one like a little cow.

I look to the black haired one. She looks familiar somehow. "Hi, my name is Raye. I used to go to the private school but I transferred here with my twin brother Darien."

It might be Mr. beautiful.

"Does he have blue eyes? And black hair too?"

She smiles and says, "Yeah, that's my flesh all right. Has he been showing off?"

"Showing off?" I state, bewildered by her bold statement.

"Not to my knowledge. His locker is under mine though." Not to mention three periods into the day and I avoid my locker at all cost.

"Oh okay, he can be a show off," Raye says. Mina interjects and adds, "Raye, you give him little credit. Darien has some good qualities."

Lita munches her lunch and watches the two girls. Amy reads her copy of Mein Kampf.

She must really like to read. "Yeah, like having shitty taste in people," Lita adds in.

I look toward the line and there he is!

The infamous Darien. He looks straight my way. I feel so embarrassed about calling him beautiful. Although I have to admit that he is.

I feel flustered and wish to leave, but I really like these girls. It's like they are genuine. Unlike the stupid morons that haunt my steps, these girls might be for real.

Raye's brother saunters on over to this table. And walks right by to Allen's table! Well ladies and gentlemen, the polls are in and it's official. I am into ass-clowns.

"See, he always joins the stupid trouble groups in schools. That Diamond guy groped my ass today; Stupid Darien goes and associates with him. My God, what a pathetic douche I have for a brother," Raye goes on becoming even more irritated. Wow, she is pissed. That dame needs to calm down before she gets hemorrhoids.

"Pity Raye, he seemed nice this morning," I add. The five of us talk about everything and act like we've known each other out entire lives by the end of the lunch period. So maybe I won't be so alone anymore.

* * *

AN/ I'm done here. I've had a day where I found out that my boyfriend's ex may not have had his child. He put me through so much and I followed. Now I'm not sure anymore. I'm not sure if the tears I cried. The sanity I've lost or anything I've done merits this. I love him, but I hate what he did.

He needs to suck up big time.

I hope you guys like this story. It's a blend of so many things and sarcasm. Sometimes the world is one big ass disappointment. The message here is going to be positive. I just hope the emo-ish things happening around me will die out soon.

Tah tah, I will write again sooner or later.


End file.
